


boys need love too

by strwberryys



Series: study group [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, End of semester, M/M, Multi, Stress, Stress Relief, final semester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: a drabble of hyunjin’s boyfriends’ looking after him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: study group [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517546
Kudos: 33





	boys need love too

Hyunjin gets stressed quickly and easily.

The semester has finally reached an ending, and although most students on the campus were beyond grateful of the said fact, Hyunjin isn’t. He isn’t satisfied, doesn’t feel like he’s accomplished things the way he’d wanted to.

He’s been dreading the idea of checking the final results, so when he finally decided to suck it up and look, he groaned. His grades were.. _decent_. They hadn’t flopped, but, he still feels like he could’ve done better.

It was _so_ unsatisfying.

“You seem so off lately,” Felix tells him after plugging his charger into his phone, setting it aside on his nightstand.

Hyunjin nearly tenses up at the sentence itself, steadily averting his attention from the screen in front of them.

”What d’you mean?”

”I mean,” Felix shifts to sit up in his bed, “you’ve been a little quiet today.”

”Oh.” Was all he could really manage, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious. He is, though — the look on Felix’s face says it all.

”You _are_ okay, right? Nothing bad going on?”

”I’m fine. Just.. There’s a lot on my mind right now, sorry.”

Usually, a foggy state of mind only caused the male to crave a lot of physical affection. It was the only get away he had, aside from simply hanging out with his friends. But, because he constantly overthinks and worries (he seriously can’t help it), peaceful beach days, evening walks along the city park, casual dates, and stupidly hilarious conversations, none of them were enough. Hyunjin still doesn’t feel as happy as he should.  
  


So one night, he drags his tired body toward Changbin’s room (he knew Felix was in there too) and asked, _begged_ for their help. Confessed his true feelings, how upset and alone he felt in this sucky situation. Hyunjin cried — of course he cried.

With a certain softness in their eyes, they hushed him up with meaningful kisses, lead him to the bed and gave him what he wanted, what he desperately _needed_.

Changbin was a little more gentle with him this time, unlike how he normally treats him whenever they have sex. There was still hair pulling and occasional biting here and there, but he wasn’t as aggressive.

Felix is always gentle, handles him like glass. He likes to focus on Hyunjin’s nipples the most — it’s how he manages to milk out the prettiest sounds.

The attention was great, so overwhelmingly pleasant, and just the mere thought of it was enough to make him come.

They made a record of three rounds that night, and after collapsing against the small bed, all three of them huddled beneath the sheets, Hyunjin still felt unsettled.

Something isn’t right.

”Do you want to talk about it?” Changbin asks the next day.

Hyunjin keeps his gaze straight ahead, eyes glued to the road. Changbin’s driving him around, going no where in particular. Just another attempt at distracting him.

”What is there to talk about?” he utters. He didn’t mean for it to come out, especially in that tone. He tenses when he catches Changbin glancing over at him from the corner of his eye.

”Hyunjin, you can’t keep stressing about it. It’s over now.”

”Babe please,” his head softly collides against the headrest, “not right now.”

”Yes, right now.”

Hyunjin sighs aloud, eyes clenched shut.

”You work hard enough, and I don’t know what your grades look like, but I’m sure it’s not that serious.”  
  


Hyunjin shoots him a look of disapproval.

”Well it’s that serious to me, okay?”

Then it’s quiet again. Hyunjin’s chin falls into the palm of his hand, staring out the window as they speed past several shops and restaurants. He’s been a little snappy lately — that fact has also been bugging him. Hyunjin doesn’t mean it, doesn’t mean to sound so harsh, but he can’t help it.

In truth, he’s very upset with himself, rather than the people around him. Maybe if he studied a little harder, controlled his desire to constantly be around his friends, or-

His thoughts vanish when he realizes Changbin’s parking the car. The area is quite empty, a lot of free space around them. What is he up to?

Hyunjin doesn’t dare to avert his gaze, stiff in the seat as his boyfriend starts talking once more. He can practically feel his eyes on him, sharp and serious.

”Alright. Tell me what’s really going on.”

Hyunjin releases a distressed groan.

”Already told you.”

”But this isn’t like you at all.”

The younger draws a hand to his head.

”Bin please. I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”

He hears the other sigh, nearly jolting when he feels fingers brushing against his thigh.

”Do you.. want a break?”

His heart slightly stammers at the question, finally turning to face his boyfriend.

”What?”

Changbin sighs again, hesitates before repeating himself,

”Do you want to break up? Me and Felix could give you some space, if you really need it.”

”I- Changbin, no! Please no!” he shakes his head rapidly, a fresh coat of tears glossed over his eyes. “Why would I want that?”

“We’re worried about you, and every time we try to talk to you, you push us away.”

Hyunjin pouts, watching the way their hands fit together.

”It could be temporary. Come back to us when you feel like-“

”No no no, stop. _Stop_ , I don’t want that, Binnie. Listen to me.”

Changbin nods, allowing him to pull himself back together. Hyunjin is helplessly sensitive.

He puffs his cheeks and blows, pushing long strands of hair out of his face.

”I’m so sorry. Please don’t take anything I’ve said personal, I just.. when things don’t go my way, I feel like a failure. I can’t help that, honest.”

Changbin nods.

”But you aren’t a failure.”

”I know, but.. it just feels like I am. I hope I’m making sense.”

”Yeah, I understand. A lot of us do. You just gotta remind yourself that you did your best, then move on from it. It isn’t the end of the world.”

Hyunjin nods, cheeks flushed red.

”We’re trying our best to help you out, but I don’t want you to keep doing this to yourself, okay? You’re messing with your mental health now.”

”Ok.” he mutters, eyes casted down.

Changbin smiles, small and tight-lipped as he pulls Hyunjin closer to plant a kiss to his cheek.

”Let’s go on a trip. Your choice.”

”Are you serious?”

”Absolutely. I’ve been thinking about this for a while, just wasn’t sure if you and Felix would be down for it.”

Hyunjin shrugs. “Could we go to Daejeon?”

”Whatever you want.” Changbin nods.

For the first time today, Hyunjin smiles, shy and genuine.

”Thank you.”

He’s pulled into another hug, this time tighter.

”Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure if I wanted to call this a drabble or not but I mean, it’s short enough to be one ig :3
> 
> I like kudos n comments if you wanted to leave em below 🥺👉🏾👈🏾 thanks for reading !!!


End file.
